


Dont Forget

by Palareas_prose



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palareas_prose/pseuds/Palareas_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt thingy: Demon!Dean jumping Angel!Cas but then remembering that the Human!Dean loved him and then starts snogging Cas breathless. I just need it!!<br/>Based off this prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont Forget

For the prompt thingy: Demon!Dean jumping Angel!Cas but then remembering that the Human!Dean loved him and then starts snogging Cas breathless. I just need it!!

Cas only needed to look for a few hours. It wasn't hard finding Dean if you knew where to look, and Cas knew. He stood outside the shack of a bar and listened to the loud music eminating from the broken windows. He pictured Dean, the real Dean, and how he would've loathed the place. Saying how the beer was dirt and the people were for shit. Cas could hear that thick, raspy voice in his head and could feel Dean's smile warm him. 

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

"Dean! Let go of me!" Cas struggeled against the superhuman grip that now held him against the brick wall. 

"You should've never come here, Castiel." Dean's eyes were hidden by a black fog and Cas felt a lump form in his throat, it had only been two days but he missed those green eyes so much. 

"Dean you need to control yourself." Cas spoke in his true voice which was thunderous and made Dean wince. 

Dean was stone cold drunk, or at least wouldve been if he was human. As a demon he drank to drink, no reason other than taste. Dean loved the feeling of stinging warmth as hard liqour went down his throat. He held Cas by the collar but loosened his grip slightly as his eyes flicked back to their previous human beauty.

"Dean, stop this, I know you dont want to turn into the creature you're becoming." Castiels voice fell heavy on Dean's shoulders as he saw silent memories float past him. He remembered how he loved Cas and how he was going to confess that love after he killed Cain and got rid of the mark. He was going to really tell him and actually fufill a normal life without any pain or suffering because even if he faced hardships, he would do so with Cas by his side. 

He let Cas slip down the wall as he let his fingers loosen and slide down the lapel of the tan jacket. He was there, Dean, the real Dean was present and aware. It was the first time since he turned that he felt even remotley like himself. 

"Cas…..I am… Oh God….I…" He couldnt control the first burst of emotion he had felt in a long time. He leaned forward and kissed Cas with a gentle force of passion that had been building since they met. Cas was stunned at first but slowly fell into rythym with Dean knowing it was keeping him grounded and himself for just a little longer. 

Dean broke the kiss leaving Cas breathless and relieved to have seen a little bit of his Dean. He felt that they had a chance, a small amount of hope for Dean's recovery, and Cas was determined.


End file.
